


Welcome Home Sasuke

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to Konoha. Story has a bit of a somber feel to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> A bit AU in that this falls into place after Itachi's death.

Kakashi sat alone in his apartment. He stared out the living room window from his place on the couch. He’d been off missions for about two weeks now, and was getting more than a little lonely and bored. The Hokage had felt like he needed a break. That was ‘great’--just fucking great, he had told her. 

Now that Sasuke was back; welcomed back with open arms into the village with a hero’s welcome, no longer Konoha‘s Missing-Nin, with the murder of Itachi under his belt, they had everything pretty much covered, missions-wise, and the Godaime was right. He had worked himself into a frazzle. He had lost his edge. The hunt for Sasuke had taken its toll on him months before the end came. 

The sun was now low in the west, filtering soft pinkish glowing rays into the solitude of his apartment through the raised blinds of the big window. The end of another day. Alone with himself. No one had stopped by. He hadn’t even had the chance to visit with Sasuke alone since he had returned. Naruto and Sakura had seen to that, having ravished him like a brand new toy at Christmastime. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to see Sasuke. Something in him just wanted Sasuke to seek him out. Pride, perhaps. Or perhaps it was something more. Control, maybe. Eh…he couldn’t place his finger on it. 

He had felt like a huge failure throughout the whole scenario-- being unable to retain Sasuke from going after Orochimaru. No matter how much he built Naruto up in the matter, reminding him that it was no one’s fault that Sasuke left-- that it was simply the circumstances that were purely the luck of the draw that caused Sasuke to feel the need to avenge his family‘s murder. He still had the most difficult time believing it himself. He blamed himself, even more so than Naruto or Sakura ever blamed themselves. He had went through so many stages of grieving for his preferred student.

He exhaled deeply and laid back closing his eyes. He wasn’t sleepy; just bored. He had finished re-reading all of his Icha Icha novels after the first week, and now just didn’t really know what to do with himself. Thoughts of the youngest Uchiha flitted quietly through his mind like a dreamy slideshow of his memories of the raven-haired boy that had now become a man. 

The pictures were softly focused around the edges and very relaxing. The thoughts damn near borderlined beautiful in the Copy Ninja’s mind as he tilted his head to the side, running long deft fingers through his silvery soft hair as he yawned a yawn filled not with tiredness, but rather with boredom. But the memories served to occupy his mind for a few minutes. A smile drifted across his handsome unmasked face. He scratched his bare stomach and fiddled with the drawstring of his dark pajama pants.

Then suddenly it was there. Almost as if one second it was not… and then it was. The familiar, unmistakable chakra signature that belonged to none other than the focus of his dreamy mental slideshow. Sasuke’s chakra had always been instantly recognizable to him. More so than any other ninja’s… ever. He’d never been able to explain that one either. But he just accepted it. The soft perceivable blue glow that accompanied him was soothing to Kakashi like no other. It was good that he was back. He smiled to himself.

“So you did decide to come.”

A soft snort. “Psh… did you really think I wouldn’t?”

“I was beginning to wonder.”

“How could I not?” A pause stilled the warm silken voice as Kakashi watched the taller, more masculine Uchiha cross the room with the grace of an accomplished warrior. He stood before his former Sensei, looking down at him, his expression difficult to read without the activation of his Sharingan. 

Unaware of his own smirk, he spoke again, “I had to wait for my former teammates to tire of playing with me…. (another pause)… I didn’t want to have to share you with them.” 

Kakashi felt a pleasant ticklish rush between his legs at Sasuke’s words… at his voice… at him standing over him, studying him. Coal black eyes threatened to consume every inch of his body and warmed his insides in an unbelievably pleasurable way. 

“Sensei,” his words were whispered, almost painful as he spoke them, but they seemed to roll gently over Kakashi’s ears relieving traces of the empty feelings that had filled him since Sasuke‘s departure. “I have a lot to say to you, but right now…” 

His words trailed off as he knelt before his former teacher, between his legs, placing his hands on Kakashi’s knees in a genuine act of submission. He bowed his head before Kakashi, closed his eyes and whispered, “I need you to forgive me.”

Relief rushed through the Uchiha’s body as he felt the sensation of fingers in his hair, massaging the back of his neck tenderly, needfully. He never opened his eyes, just leaned his head into the hand of his sensei, a quiet sound of liberation escaping his slightly parted lips. 

The mouth that closed over his was hungry, desirous, and searching, as Sasuke’s hands snaked around Kakashi’s back, tracing his spine with feathery touches, exploring and feeling the strong back muscles he had admired countless times before. 

This was what he had waited for. This was what he had longed for. This and only the hope of this was what had kept him alive the past few years. He had prayed by night alone on his bed that whatever deity might be listening would watch over his sensei. That neither of them would be killed in action before he accomplished what he had to do. 

And here they were. 

Kakashi stood up, looking down at Sasuke through heavy lidded eyes, his erection impossible to conceal in his pajama pants. He motioned for Sasuke to stand up and follow him to his bedroom… inviting him into his bed.

The room was dimly lit by the very last feeble rays of sunlight, the summer temperatures causing the room to be comfortably warm. Kakashi’s apartment was clean and neat, thanks to the many hours of boredom he’d spent over the last week cleaning when there was nothing else to do. 

His bed was made up with clean sheets, the flames of the white pillar candles flickering on the night table gave the room a soft aroma of vanilla. Romance-wise it was perfect. It was almost like something inside Kakashi had told him to prepare for tonight. It was almost as if he had sensed that someone else would share his bed that night.

He slowly, gracefully backed Sasuke down on the bed, letting the weight of his own body press against him. Sasuke’s slighter frame felt so right, so perfect beneath him. He had known that this was the way it would feel… like they were ‘made for one another’. 

The sounds of passionate open-mouthed kisses drifted on the warm air of the bedroom, mingled with soft moans and gasps as both of them revealed their desire for each other. 

Kakashi’s hands traveled down Sasuke’s sides and back up again to push the white kimono off his shoulders. His open mouth tasting Sasuke’s heated flesh with gentle licks, causing him to arch his back up into his sensei‘s chest. 

“Kakashi. I need you. I’ve needed you for so long,” his voice was ragged, begging, almost a whine. 

“Mmm… Sasuke. Don’t talk… just feel.” he breathed as he moved down to take one supple pink nipple between his teeth, sucking gently, teasing it to hardness before moving to the other one. 

His skillful hands found and quickly, fluidly removed the purple rope that was tied around the Uchiha’s waist, while Sasuke’s greedy hands slid down into the back of Kakashi’s pajama pants, fingers splaying across the muscled flesh there, pressing his sensei’s hips into him. 

Sasuke spread his legs to accommodate Kakashi between them more comfortably. He could feel the older man’s hardness grinding against his own, forcing him to roll his hips against him, whimpering as Kakashi’s tongue darted hot and slick against his throat, tasting the sweetness that was Sasuke Uchiha. 

Oh god, he had longed to taste that skin, to feel that body beneath him, writhing like it was now. He closed his eyes and silently thanked heaven that Sasuke had actually returned. That this was not a dream or a figment of his imagination, but a body of living breathing flesh that shared the same desire for him as his own.

Kakashi pushed himself up off Sasuke, kneeling between his legs, looking at him through lidded eyes that were heaven-laden with lust. The adorable boy that was now a beautiful man lay before him, waiting to be taken… wanting his love… needing his touch.

“Undress me…” Sasuke whispered. His voice was thick with longing, heavy with need. “Make love to me, Sensei…” his words fell so sweetly on ears that longed to hear those words. “I need you.”

Kakashi reached down gently, unfastening the loose pants and as Sasuke raised his hips up, helping along the process of smoothly sliding them down over his perfect pale hips, down lean taut thighs, and swiftly thrown into a puddle at the foot of the bed. 

Seeing no underwear to wrestle with made Kakashi groan with satisfaction. Now his student was bared before him. His white flowing shirt hanging open seductively, his pants out of the way… Kakashi took in the beautiful slender figure that lay on his bed. 

His fingers stroked feather light trails down Sasuke’s abdomen causing him to shiver and arch his back into the jounin’s touch. Leaning over to claim the raven’s mouth again, he lightly palmed his erection that now had began to drip deliciously against his stomach. He teased at the head, thumbing his slit and spreading the slick essence around in circles wetting his fingers, and bringing them up to their lips to taste and lick his precome together. 

This was the most erotic moment Sasuke had ever experienced in his young life. At the tender age of seventeen, he had never been with a man before. He’d had sex on several occasions with the opposite sex, but it had left him continually empty inside. There was one that he had always wanted. Only one. And now that one was against him, loving him tenderly, sensually, sweetly.

Their warm tongues intertwined tasting the salty slickness of him. “Sasuke…” Kakashi moaned. “You taste so good… I want to eat you alive.” His voice was deep and soulful as he slid his wet fingers back down between Sasuke’s legs searching for the tender pink pucker. 

Sasuke spread his legs further to allow his sensei better access. “Oh, yes,” he moaned as Kakashi teased at the crinkled soft skin of his entrance. It felt incredible for his teacher to touch him there; like that. And then Kakashi languidly slid his longest finger into Sasuke with very little resistance. 

The tight heat enveloped his digit made him hiss, imagining that same hotness snugly engulfing his cock. He thrust his middle finger deeply in, imagining what it must look like sliding in and out of that beautiful ass. 

Sasuke reached up to tenderly trace the vertical scar that graced his Sharingan. “You’re so beautiful to me…” he whispered. “You’ve always been the love of my life, you know.” It seemed painful for him to speak the words and they seemed to catch in his throat. But they caused Kakashi’s heart to wrench in his chest, skip a beat and then pound rapidly. He couldn’t process it. It fell apart before it was able to make it’s way into his brain. 

He leaned down to kiss Sasuke lovingly again, licking at his lips, moving up to his forehead and placing a gentle kiss there, murmuring against the pale flawless skin above the black oblique eyebrows that furrowed in ecstasy at the feeling of being fingered by his superior. 

The words seemed to slip from his lips more easily than he thought they would. “I love you, Sasuke. From the first day I laid eyes on you at the academy, you managed somehow to slip into my heart…” He kissed his mouth again, softly, opening his mouth, tasting Sasuke’s skin. “I’ve always loved you.”

He slid another finger into Sasuke’s ass, slickly, easily, loving the pressure from the reflexive muscles pulling his finger into the teen’s tight body. “Oh, god, sensei, please touch me like that. Yes… just like that.” He whined and bucked his hips up as Kakashi drug his fingertips teasingly over Sasuke’s prostate, sliding them back and forth over the little gland hidden within his passageway. 

Kakashi raised himself up to a position reclining beside Sasuke and continued to manipulate his prostate eliciting moans and whimpers from his beautiful ex-student. He leaned over to suck at Sasuke’s nipples, worrying the pink nubs between his teeth, licking them sensually until they were equally hardened stiff against his tongue.

He scissored his fingers inside Sasuke’s tight channel, stretching him, pressing his inner walls, readying him to accommodate his heavy cock that was now throbbing between his legs. 

Sasuke had reached down to timidly stroke Kakashi’s thick member, dripping from his arousal. “That’s it Sasuke…” Kakashi groaned wantonly, thrusting up into the slender fragile grip wrapped around his dick. 

“I’ve never been with a man before, Sensei,” Sasuke’s face was flushed as if he was half-hesitantly revealing this important tidbit of information to the older man. “I--I’m a virgin… in that respect.” He closed his eyes as if he were ashamed of his divulgence. 

“Oh, Sasuke,” Kakashi stroked his cheek gently. “I’ll be gentle with you.”

“Does it hurt… ?” he whispered, looking in Kakashi’s eyes, searching for the truth within them, then shrugging, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and unsure of himself; a very unusual and unwanted feeling for him. 

There was no reason to lie to Sasuke. “Yes. It hurts a little at first; but trust me,” he whispered reassuringly, “it’s well worth it… and since when have you been concerned with pain, anyway?” Kakashi was removing his pants as he explained and reasoned away the anxiety Sasuke was feeling at the moment of being penetrated by the older man. 

Sasuke shrugged and raised up to wrap his arms around his sensei who in turn, embraced him in a comforting hug, rolling fluidly between the teen’s legs again, grinding their erections together. His head swam in the intoxicating idea of being the first one to penetrate Sasuke Uchiha. It was more than he had dreamed of. The thought made him feel lightheaded and as though a thousand butterflies had somehow found their way into his stomach. 

His beautiful raven haired student. The one he had always adored. The one he had carried away to give private lessons to, chased after, forsaken Naruto for, was now here in his bed, beneath him, mewling at the feeling of their feverish erections sliding slickly against each other. This was the first time, but he knew it wouldn’t be the last time. A smile etched it’s way into his mouth as he whispered into the dark silky curtain of black hair, “Relax my little one. Do you trust me not to hurt you?”

“Mmm,” Sasuke slid his eyes shut, the slightest trace of a grin tugging at the corners of his pouty mouth, “you know I trust you.”

Kakashi slid a deft hand over to reach into his bedside table and quickly retrieved the bottle of lube that was hidden there under his Icha Icha Violence rag. He snapped the cap open and kneeling between Sasuke’s legs, dribbled the warming lube into his hand. 

Sasuke spread his legs wide for his sensei, loving Kakashi’s touch. The sensation of the man’s slick fingers sliding into him further stretching him, preparing him, fisting his cock, made him arch up off the bed in response to the sensations. He didn’t know exactly what to do with his own hands as his prostate was stimulated over and over again, so he just clenched his fists into the soft cotton sateen of the down comforter on the bed.

He twisted and squirmed under his sensei’s ministrations, allowing a poignant moan of disappointment to escape his lips when Kakashi withdrew his fingers and began to slick his own cock.

“I think you’re ready, Sasuke-kun,” Kakashi’s voice was low and sexy as he pushed the long slenderly muscular legs up and hooked them over his shoulders, positioning himself against Sasuke’s entrance. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply, obviously working to calm his heart rate down and relax his muscles. “Good boy,” Kakashi praised him as the raven haired teen hooked his own hands around the backs of his knees to help Kakashi gain better access. 

The silver haired man grasped slim hips and lifted Sasuke’s ass into his lap then pushed up and guided the dripping head of his cock in titillating circles around Sasuke’s hole, getting him ready, teasing and tempting him to loosen up. 

He watched as Sasuke’s pucker reflexively tensed and relaxed, in and out, waiting for what was to come. Wanting it desperately, but apprehensive at what it would be like. 

When Kakashi had deemed that he was truly ready, he leaned into the tight ring of muscle, pressing his weight against Sasuke’s entrance. His lube slicked cock slid beautifully past the slight resistance of his pucker. A cry made it’s way just to Sasuke’s lips before dying into Kakashi’s growl of pleasure. His normally stoic features twisted in the pain he was experiencing.

“Relax Sasuke,” Kakashi groaned as he pushed into the impossibly tight heat of the passage. The feeling of Sasuke… his Sasuke wrapping around him like that in his warmth was damn near enough to send him straight over the edge. He took a deep breath himself, staving off the rushing warm feeling of an impending orgasm and continued deeper. 

Sasuke took him beautifully all the way in until the skin of Kakashi’s hips was flush against the teen’s ass. The feeling was heavenly to say the least. Kakashi had experienced this feeling so many times before with numerous others, but this time it was different. This time it was real. This time the feeling felt almost fucking spiritual. Trembling at the sensation, he closed his eyes and breathed, pressing Sasuke’s knees back further and pushing impossibly deeper, although their position was already seamless.

He opened his eyes slowly, everything felt heavy and woozy around him, almost dreamlike and illusory, looking down at the beautiful face below him. Sasuke was smiling. Actually smiling. It was soft and tender and the look in his eyes held a depth that Kakashi had never witnessed before. It was like suddenly, the icy veil that had always shrouded those black windows before had shattered. Shattered at the hands of Kakashi Hatake. The only man he could ever love. Ever respect. Ever need. 

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. There was no longer any space between them, and a flood of memories washed through both of them, remembering… fondly remembering. Some of the memories were happy, innocent. Some painful, dark and unspeakable. All things shared by the two of them. They were finally connected. Finally reconciled. 

“Are you gonna move?” he purred, the sly look returning to his features and the softness that was there was suddenly gone, replaced by the haughty smirk usually present. 

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow, a smile forming across his own features. “Oh, yeah…Sasuke…I’m gonna move all right.” And with that he began a slow gyration of his hips, moving inside Sasuke, still deeply penetrated, but just allowing him to get used to the sensation of movement while being filled. 

Sasuke moaned at the undulation of his sensei’s pelvis, feeling Kakashi’s balls brushing against his ass, it was all too much. This felt incredible. He pushed back and met his lover’s moves with his own, matching them, complementing them. 

“Fuck yes Sasuke. That feels so good.”

Kakashi gripped the backs of Sasuke’s thighs and pulled out slowly, then pushed back into him roughly, causing Sasuke to see stars as his prostate was grazed by his sensei’s broad head. And again he slid out, leaning back watching his hard shaft slide out of that taut pucker, gripping his cock extraordinarily tight, before sliding deliciously back in again. 

And the more he thrust in and out, the harder and the wilder they got. Sasuke matching every move, pressing back into him, moaning and crying out his name; streams of obscene praises tumbling from his lips as easily and as naturally as the alphabet being recited by a third grader.

“...fuck me, Kakashi! Please more!” He was arching his back up impossibly far off the bed, his own weeping cock jumping against his stomach each time his teacher slammed into him, pounding him with a vengeance. Kakashi gripped his ankles and spread him wider, thrusting into his tight delectable hole. 

“Nnnngh. Yeah… you like that?” 

“Yes! Oh my fucking god... yes!” 

Then he slid his cock heavily out of Sasuke, this was too good to skip doing this in his favored position. “Turn over. On your hands and knees…“ his words were ragged and breathless as he flipped Sasuke over and pulled and positioned that beautiful pale muscular ass, spreading his cheeks wide, he slid back in, this time with much less resistance than before. 

He gripped Sasuke’s hips hard as he thrust in deeply, then barely pulled out while teasing him with shallow thrusts, causing him to look back over his shoulder a look of contention forming on his delicate features. 

“Fuck me like you mean it, dammit!”

Kakashi leaned over the pale lithe body beneath, him, wrapping one arm around his waist, loving the feeling of Sasuke’s sweat slicked back against his chest, and whispered in his ear. “I mean it, Sasuke. I mean it more than anything I’ve ever meant before in my life.” He brushed his teeth over the skin on Sasuke’s left shoulder, causing him to shiver. 

And with that he pounded into Sasuke for all he was worth, violently smacking his hips against the teen’s ass. Sasuke grasped for the headboard, searching for anything to grip for stability. Cursing under his breath and issuing thrilling groans of ecstasy, he reached down with one hand to stroke his own forgotten erection. 

Kakashi angled his hips with every thrust, roughly slamming into him, making his world seem to whirl and spin out of control around him. The familiar flushed feeling of warmth began to gather in his stomach, tickling and nudging him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Kakashi!” he wailed out. “I’m coming!” And his seed spilled out onto the clean sheets in hot wet spurts, quaking his body, curling his toes, sweet thick moans falling from tender lips, his ass muscles clenching desperately, involuntarily.

“Oh god! Sasuke! ” Kakashi’s rhythm became quick and uneven as his orgasm burst forth from deep within his body, spiraling deliciously throughout him, tickling every nerve ending as everything within him turned toward this singular act of fleshly bonding and rushed through him like a great flooding river of pleasure.

Sasuke could feel his insides being filled and coated with the warm wetness of Kakashi’s orgasm. It thrilled and sent him to a new level of desire to think of his sensei pumping his come into him, deep inside him. His muscles squeezed down, making Kakashi hiss at his now overly sensitive cock still buried inside Sasuke. 

They just stayed there for a moment. Drifting down slowly back to earth from their orgasmic high. 

Kakashi slowly carefully slid out of Sasuke, watching his own come flowing out of Sasuke’s abused pucker along with his cock. Beautiful. He thought of licking it, but figured he would save that for later. Sasuke was new to all this. He didn’t want to freak him out right off the bat. There would be plenty of time for that later, he thought with a wicked grin. 

He fell down to the bed pulling Sasuke with him with a soft thud, spooning against Sasuke’s soft warm body. He draped his hand over Sasuke’s stomach that was still coated deliciously in his come, and swirled his fingers through it. He couldn’t help but draw his hand to his mouth and lick Sasuke’s essence from them. 

“Mmm. God you taste so good.”

“Quit slurping. You’re gross.” 

“Same old Sasuke,” he murmured to himself, smiling and snuggled the slender Uchiha’s body closer to him, nuzzling his face into the jet black silken head, breathing in the scent that he loved. The scent that he remembered. The scent that he had never forgotten. 

Sasuke pressed backwards into Kakashi’s body, loving the bizarrely safe and happy feeling he was suddenly experiencing at the moment, although not really comprehending it. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke.” 

 

THE END


End file.
